Overprotected
by TaintedWolf
Summary: A protective Uo and Hana are a scary Uo and Hana, as Yuki soon finds out [Yuki x Tohru] [Implied Uo x Hana]


**Title**: Overprotection

**Author**: TaintedWolf

**Fandom**: Fruits Basket

**Pairing**: Tohru/Yuki, implied Uo/Hana

**Rating**: PG

**Warnings**: Shoujo-ai

**Status**: Complete

**Disclaimer**:

Wolfie: -holds up Fruits Basket DVD Box Set- Does this count?

Kyou: Fortunately not.

Wolfie: Kyou-kyon! What are you doing here? Oo

Kyou: I'm being cool, duh. ¬¬

Wolfie: Oh, Ok then!

* * *

"Oi, Prince! Wait up!"

Yuki Sohma was having a relatively difficult day. He had come in an hour early to school this morning so he could finish making preparations for the annual Spring Festival that would be held the next week. He also forgot his lunch (although his girlfriend Honda Tohru selflessly offered to share hers with him, he declined. It wasn't very fair for her to go hungry because of his own idioticy).

So it was a relief when the final bell of the day rang, signalling for the students of Yuki's high school to go home. He didn't, however, expect to be a stopped by Uo-san and Hana-san on his way out the classroom door.

He turned slowly, just in time to see the Yankee shove a few unlucky people unceremoniously out of her way and a calm Hana-san following slowly behind her, her schoolbooks hugged close to her chest.

"Yes?" he asked wearily, blinking slowly in surprise when the blonde haired girl threw him a cold glare. Had he done something to upset her?

Uo-san automatically straightened, squaring her shoulders and succeeding in looking as intimidating as possible. Behind her, Hana-san tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, a ghost of a smile on her face.

It took all off Yuki's being not to run away fast.

Yuki licked his lips nervously, flashing both of them what he hoped to be a charming smile. "Have I done something to upset you?" He automatically looked around. "Where is Honda-san?"

"Tohru-chan had to work today" Hana-san's calm and smooth voice soothed his soul somewhat. The affectionately named 'Vibe Girl' had moved so she was standing beside Uo-san.

"That is precisely what we wanted to talk to you about." Uo-san's loud voice easily dominated the silent classroom.

"Honda-san?"

"Hai. We heard that you two were dating." The black haired girl murmured quietly, readjusting her books so that they weren't slipping out of her arms. She failed to notice that Uo-san's eyes had darkened at the word 'dating'. But Yuki certainly did.

"A-ano...yes, we are."

Uo-san put her hands on her hips, invading Yuki's personal space by leaning forward a little.

"Here's the deal, Prince. You know that we care a lot for Tohru, as you have seen yourself over the past couple of years—" here Yuki nodded frantically. "So Hana-chan and I have decided to grace you with a word of warning."

"If you ever, **_ever _**hurt Tohru-chan."

Uo-san leaned in so far that their noses were practically touching, her voice dropped to a deadly whisper. "They'll never find your body."

Yuki remained in shocked silence for at least a minute or two, but when he realised that Uo-san expected an answer, he nodded frantically once more, his eyes as wide as basketballs.

Uo-sans frown was quickly replaced with a bright smile, prompted a genuine giggle from the girl beside her.

"Glad we understand each other!" She merrily slapped him on the back, making him nearly choke on his saliva.

Uo-san promptly turned to the girl beside her, casually taking the books from her and tucking them under one arm. With her free hand, she slid it into Hana-san's own with familiar ease.

As they walked out the classroom door hand-in-hand, Uo-san tossed a wink over her shoulder, delighting in the way the shell-shocked expression was still on the Prince's face. The more recluse Hana-san did not turn around, but she bid him a polite farewell, her hand tightening around Uo's.

As they both strolled down the hallways of the empty school, Hana-san looked at the watch on her free hand. "Minutes later and he's still speechless, I owe you dinner Uo-chan." She mused.

You could still hear Uo-san's delighted laugh echoing the hallway as they exited the school building.

* * *

Kyou: Oo;;

Wolfie: I'd be freaked too. A protective Uo and Hana are a scary Uo and Hana.

Kyou: This story sucked.

Wolfie: OO How!

Kyou: I wasn't in it!

Wolfie: Well, you would have just cluttered the scene Kyou my dear.

Kyou: -storms off muttering about stupid Yankees and vibe-girls-

Wolfie: -watches him go, sweatdropping-

Review? You get free Fruits Basket bishounen plushies if you do! –Scatters them around the 'Review' button-


End file.
